wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Restart
RESTART FANFICTION BY AntiSanity The world is full of what-ifs... What if they hadn't died? What if they hadn't killed them? What if they made the other decision? What if they hadn't fell in love? What if.. what if... what if.... And there's only one way to find out what would ''really happen...'' RESTART Part One: Darkstalker >Chapter One Darkstalker glared down at the five dragonets. Moon, Winter, Qibli, Turtle, and Kinkajou. Turtle had gotten his animus powers back. “What. Did. You. Say?” Darkstalker growled through his teeth, silver eyes narrowing. “I said that Foeslayer is still alive.” Winter growled back, staring up at Darkstalker defiantly. “No, that can’t be possible. The map-- she has to be dead.” Darkstalker mumbled, barely audible to the dragonets. His voice cracked. “She has to be. She would have come back…” Darkstalker didn't notice the five tiny dragons backing up uneasily, nor the shadow that was cast over part of him. The clack of talons finally dragged him away from his thoughts. “Darkstalker, you’re better than this.” A warm, familiar voice said. Slowly, he turned. Compared to him, she was small. Not as small as the dragonets, but small. The familiar stance, the eyes, the scent; this was no enchantment. She was real. He didn’t know why he could tell. He just did. “M-mother?” Darkstalker asked, blinking away tears. Slowly, he walked to her. Shrinking back to normal size, he started running. They were crying. Hugging. Laughing halfway hysterically at what they had been through together and alone. It was like everything had torn itself apart and was piecing itself back together. “I’m so so so sorry mom,” Darkstalker sobbed into his mother’s shoulder. “I want to do it all over.” He meant it. She began to respond, then was cut off as darkness began to leach from the ground. “Oh no.” Darkstalker whimpered, eyes widening as the darkness began to march up the sky. He looked for the dragonets, but they were gone. He suddenly felt a yawning absence beside him. “Mother? Foeslayer!” He called, but she too was gone. He felt sick inside. He had enchanted the entire timeline— he was going back in time. Darkstalker was filled with conflicting emotions. Sadness — he had wanted to talk to his mother longer. A giddy happiness — he could make everything right — Clearsight might love him again! A sense of loss knowing Moon might not be in the next timeline. A chance to make his life better. After all, he was heading into this with seven years of experience already. Right? >Game Reset >Continue? '>Chapter Two'Everything was dark. But there was a glimmer of familiarity about the darkness. It was not a scary darkness. He felt a familiar call — the call of the three moons, he realized — and began pondering a way to get out. Darkstalker shook the egg. Yes, Darkstalker, that was his name.Then it all came back to him at once. It hit him hard, the memories. He rocked the egg in shock. That was when he realized there had been voices outside the shell. They had been angry, but they stopped when he rocked his egg. Although it was muffled through the eggshell, he heard a voice. “Wait, Arctic, it’s hatching!” It was Foeslayer — his mother. He smiled inside the egg, pleased that he really had his memories back. Now it’s time to get this clumsy body working! He thought, hitting the side of the shell with his beak, letting his dragonet instincts take over. He felt the cracks as he could not see them, even NightWings can’t see in total darkness. Then, with a particularly hard jerk of his head, the egg shattered around him. He blinked. The sight surrounding him… it was a little intense for such new eyes. His mother looked at him. She looked exactly like he remembered but… less stressed. Happier. Her eyes were filled with such joy and love. She picked him up. They began discussing his name, but he scanned the future briefly and knew the most likely name he’d get was Darkstalker again, so he ignored it. Instead, he focused on Whiteout’s egg. He knew he should hatch her now. Then she might help him stay good. I enchant my sister’s egg to turn silver and hatch under the three moons in exactly five minutes. But make it a normal hatching! Even Arctic seemed a little entranced by the brand new Darkstalker. Darkstalker shifted his wings so his father could catch a glimpse of his IceWing scales. He hoped that would help his father like him more. As he watched he thought he saw the corner of Arctic’s mouth tug up in a smile for a second. It filled him with hope. “Arwk.” Darkstalker squawked, reaching for his father. Foeslayer smiled. “It looks like he wants his father.” She said, carefully handing Darkstalker to Arctic. During the transition to Arctic’s cold yet careful talons, he caught a another look at Whiteout’s egg. It was almost fully silver now. Foeslayer caught sight of it and gasped. “Look! Arctic! It’s gonna hatch! It’s okay!” Darkstalker smiled. He looked up and saw Arctic’s smile too. Maybe this would work. Maybe Arctic wouldn’t be so horrible if he just kept doing what he was doing. Hopefully. The first cracks appeared on Whiteout’s egg. Darkstalker smiled again when he heard his mother’s thoughts. '' Will it be a he or a she? What will they look like? How will they act? Oh, I hope they’re okay! '' More cracks. Whiteout took her time cracking the egg, that’s for sure. But eventually she broke out. She looked the same. Darkstalker felt undisguised glee as he saw her. He reached his tiny arms out toward her. He heard it his parents fawn over her and name her, again, Whiteout, but all that mattered to him is that she wasn’t dead anymore. That she didn’t have those horrible memories of him anymore. Eventually his parents saw his obvious desire to be with her. Foeslayer took them both in her arms. '' I love you. '' He thought to her, and she didn’t understand the words, but she understood the tone. She snuggled up to him. He was relieved to find her mind was the same as it was. He didn’t want a bit of her changed more than it already was. Maybe. He thought.'' Maybe I really can restart.'' Coding by Willowpaw Note: This concept was first sketched out before DoD came out. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)